


Four Dimensional

by Annissa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annissa/pseuds/Annissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Master cross the void for Rose and her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Dimensional

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written for the shiny new DW kinkmeme, reallygoodcuffs.livejournal.com  
> WARNINGS: Explicit sex, anal sex, double penetration, triple penetration.
> 
> Thank you to 10docandr for the prompt!
> 
> Prompt: "Ten/Ten2/Master/Rose- Something happens (I don't care what it's porn.) and these four end up sharing the Tardis and a relationship together. I'd love to see Rose getting it in every well for lake of a better word hole (that sounds crude). I'd love a loving relationship with the four and not just a gang bang for kicks."

Rose mewled as he sunk into her. Her first Doctor. Well, her second Doctor. Well… Actually, it was complicated. But all that complication didn’t matter. He was here and they were finally, _finally_ together the way she’d always wanted them to be. He moved slowly, pressing into her and then pulling back out and she relished the feel of him filling her.

One glance at her husband revealed why he wasn’t the least bit bothered that she was fucking another man. He had the other man, the man the Doctor brought with him through the void, pressed against the wall. She could see her husband’s tongue was exploring the mouth of the other man.

So they had a history. Interesting. When they had arrived, she could tell immediately her husband was just as happy to see this… mister? Master?… as she was happy to see the fully Time Lord Doctor.

The Doctor nibbled at her neck and she closed her eyes, blocking her view of the two men just as her husband started unbuttoning the newcomer’s white shirt.

With a thrust of her hips and a bit of Torchwood training, she turned the Doctor over, managing to keep him deeply inside her. She opened her eyes and grinned at him as she began to move in a new rhythm.

“Who’s the looker?” she panted, nodding at the pair against the wall.

“Your husband,” the Doctor answered, a glint in his eye. He raised himself up to nip at her earlobe for good measure.

Rose gasped out a short burst of laughter. She rolled her hips and he gave up his tenuous position, falling back to the bed.

“Yes. Now tell me who my husband is undressing.”

“The Master,” he said, pulling her hips down hard on him. “Old, old… friend. Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“Long story. We’re friends now. Sort of.”

“Uh huh.” Rose was incredulous, but the Doctor rotated his hips in such a way to cause her to arch back and moan.

They both looked toward the two men against the wall. The half-human Doctor had unbuttoned the Master’s shirt and was lavishing attention on his left nipple, running his tongue around, then sucking hard. They were beautiful.

The Master noticed them watching and smirked. He grabbed his partner by the hair and pulled him up to face him once more and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Rose watched as her husband continued undressing the Master, unfastening his trousers and pushing the fabric down only as far as he needed to expose him. The human (half-human, she reminded herself) Doctor stroked the Master once, then again. He broke the kiss and looked down at the member in his hands, then he dropped to his knees and licked the tip. The Master sucked air through his teeth as the Doctor took the head into his mouth. The Master placed his hand on the back of the Doctor’s head and he took as much as he could into his mouth and began to suck.

Rose realized she had been so engrossed watching the two men that her rhythm had slowed to just a slight rocking motion. She looked back at the fully Time Lord Doctor below her and saw a look of lust and want in his eyes as he watched the two against the wall.

“Why don’t you invite them to come over?” Rose suggested.

The Doctor turned back to her with one eyebrow raised.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Oh, yes.” she answered, her voice husky with lust.

The Doctor began to speak in a tongue Rose did not recognize. It was a musical, mellifluous sound, more akin to singing than speech. The two men against the wall separated and looked back at the Doctor and Rose on the bed. With the TARDIS around them and Rose unable to understand the language, there was only one explanation. The Doctor was speaking Gallifreyan. And that meant that the Master was…

“A Time Lord… You found another Time Lord!”

The Doctor looked at Rose, and though she could see relief and love in his features, his expression was still tinged with regret and sadness.

“Just one.” He paused and seemed to consider. “I’ve known the Master since we were in the Academy. We’ve been through a lot, him and me.”

As he was speaking, Rose heard the drawer of the side table slide open. There was a slight rustle of things being moved about and it was closed once again. Warm fingers down her back alerted her to the presence of her husband just behind her.

The Doctor’s hands on Rose’s hips guided her to resume the soft rocking motion. Rose’s eyes fluttered shut as the sensations of having him inside her began to become all-consuming.

Her husband continued softly stroking her back, moving lower and lower.

“Do you want us both at the same time?” he whispered in her ear.

Rose’s rhythm faltered. She hadn’t expected this, but she found the idea titillating. To have them both at once… she liked the idea, she just wasn’t sure she could do it.

“We can go slow,” he continued.

“Alright,” Rose said.

“Just relax,” her husband said, sensing her trepidation. “Do what feels good and if you want to stop, we’ll stop.”

Rose just nodded. The Doctor pulled her down toward him for a kiss. She leaned into it and began to move again, concentrating on the feel of him as he moved in and out, in and out. She could feel her husband behind her, a solid and comforting presence.

She felt one of his hands on her arse and a well-lubed finger against her opening. Slowly, gently, he pressed. Rose felt like she shouldn’t move. She held still while the Doctor below her continued pushing up into her and her husband behind her held just the tip of his finger in her arse.

“It‘s ok,” her husband said. “It’s ok. Just relax.” He continued murmuring comforting words in her ear and slowly she relaxed into the sensations. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Her husband began to move the finger in and out little bits at a time and the feelings were intensified. Rose gasped little noises of affirmation in response. Her excitement was increasing and she felt that delicious knot in her stomach begin to tighten.

Her husband removed his finger and after a moment, had his cock lined up at her entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Rose nodded.

“Are you sure?”

Rose looked at him over her shoulder. She smiled and said, “Yes.”

With infinite care and patience, he began to push and slowly, ever so slowly, she took the head of his cock in her arse.

Rose moaned loudly and both Doctors paused to see that she was all right.

“Please don’t stop!” Rose begged.

The Doctors laughed identical laughs and began to move in tandem. With every inward stroke, Rose’s husband pushed himself in further until he was buried to the hilt. He paused as the Doctor below Rose continued moving.

“Master.”

Rose looked to her right and saw the Master standing to the side of the threesome, a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eye.

“I thought maybe you’d forgotten me,” he slurred.

The Doctor behind Rose made a motion and said, “Come up over this way and let me…”

“No. I think I’d like to get to know our Ms. Tyler a little better. If it’s going to be the four of us, I think she and I need to become acquainted.”

Rose got the distinct impression that everything he said always sounded at least slightly threatening. However, in her current position, she couldn’t afford to give it much thought. And besides, both Doctors seemed oddly pleased by his statement.

“So if you would be so kind, Rose - may I call you Rose? - to finish the job your husband started…”

Her husband had started moving again and Rose was caught up in the sensations of being filled so full. But there was one more thing she could do.

She looked the Master up and down taking in his lean body and fine features and then reached for him. He leaned against the bed and let her take his cock into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base of it and took the rest in as far as she could go, sucking with her mouth and pumping with her fist. She felt his hand go to the back of her head and press her further onto him.

He felt different than the Doctors, but there was something familiar about him, too. He had the same, sweet, honey-like smell and taste that she loved. She moved her hand from his shaft to cradle his balls and sucked him deeper into her mouth.

She could hear the sounds of the three men groaning as they enjoyed her body. The Doctor below her bit her shoulder and she could hear the sounds of her husband and the Master as they kissed deeply above her.

With sighs and moans and kisses and nibbles, they moved together, awkwardly at first, but eventually finding a rhythm that suited them all. Rose had never felt so full, so excited, or so loved.

Her husband broke first. He didn’t make a sound as he came, but she could feel him pulsing inside her. He softened and pulled out while she continued to ride the Doctor and suck the Master. She felt him move off the bed and saw him wink at her as he moved around behind the Master.

The three moved faster now with Rose’s hips free to move as she pleased. The movements of both the Doctor and the Master were becoming more frantic and erratic.

“What are you..?” the Master started to ask.

Seconds later he groaned and started to come and Rose sucked slow and long as she swallowed the honey-like substance. She could imagine what her husband had done to cause such a reaction. She grinned as she licked the last of the sweetness off the Master’s cock.

Rose turned her attentions back to the Doctor.

“Enough playing,” he said and flipped her back onto her back.

He set a punishing pace, pounding into her fiercely. His face was set in a grimace and the tendons stood out on his neck as he strived for completion. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged her nails down his back. He came then, shouting loud enough to wake the neighbors, despite the sound proof walls. He collapsed and rolled to her side.

The Doctor and Rose laid still, entwined, as they caught their breath.

After a moment, the Doctor lifted his head and murmured, “You didn’t…”

Rose blushed and felt silly for feeling shy after what they’d all done together.

“No… I can’t without… I mean, I need…”

The Master scoffed from his seat at the foot of the bed.

“You two,” he said, motioning to the other two men. “Inept!”

“Weren’t saying that just a minute ago,” muttered the half-human Doctor.

“Don’t worry, my dear. I’m,” he grinned, “a master.”

As he crawled up the bed, Rose could feel his breath on her calf and thigh. He was breathing her in as he worked his way up her body. He ran his fingers over her legs and as he reached her center, he gently pushed them apart, a request for her to allow him entrance. She complied and he inhaled deeply.

“I can smell you in her,” he said to the Doctor.

The Master breathed in again, then licked. He made an appreciative groan then licked again, slowly, from her opening to the tip of her clit. He began licking her like an ice cream, slow and wet and delicious.

Rose’s eyes rolled back in her head as the sensations overwhelmed her. She was already so close.

She felt something warm and wet enclose her nipple. She opened her eyes to discover her husband was sucking on one of her nipples. The fully Time Lord Doctor came closer and took her other nipple in his mouth. The two Doctors licked and nibbled and sucked her breasts as the Master slipped two fingers into her and pulled her clit into his mouth.

Rose was beside herself, crying out at the feel of the three men on her. The Master shifted and Rose felt a finger slide into her arse once more. The combination of sensations broke her and she rode the waves of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

The three men kissed and caressed her as she came down and soon Rose and the two Doctors lay together while the Master returned to his perch at the foot of the bed.

As drowsy as she felt, Rose couldn’t bear the thought of falling asleep. She would not give the Time Lord Doctor so easy an escape.

“What happens now?” she asked in the silence.

The Doctor from her original universe looked at her, then glanced at the other two men. There seemed to be an understanding among the three of them to which Rose had not yet been privy.

“Well,” he began, “that’s up to you.”

Rose waited for the explanation.

“Travel between dimensions used to be easy. When my,” he paused and looked again at the other two men, “our people were still around interdimensional travel was common. Now that there’s more than just me, we can travel between the universes again.”

Rose felt her anger flare.

“So this was just an interdimensional booty call?”

She felt her husband’s hand on her arm and his voice in her ear, “No. Listen.”

The Doctor’s eyes flicked to his clone’s then back to Rose. “We can travel through the void again, so you can always come back, but… We would like you to come with us. Both of you… with both of us.”

Rose wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“You want both of us..?” she started.

“To come with us, the Master and me, in the TARDIS. Yes.”

“And you,” Rose turned to her husband. “Do you want this.”

His answer was too quick to be anything but the honest truth, “Yes, but I’m with you, for better or for worse, no matter what you decide.”

Rose looked at the Master.

“And what do you think,” she asked the stranger she now knew so intimately.

“I think that I get your husband to myself next time.”

“Now now, none of that,” the Doctor said reprovingly. “You will share, or the three of us will punish you.”

The Master winked at Rose and said, “Don’t you love it when he talks dirty?”

“So this wasn’t…” Rose started.

As if reading her thoughts the Doctor finished, “A one-time thing? No.” He ran his finger around Rose’s nipple. “This was definitely…” he leaned down to suck the nipple into his mouth. “Not,” he nipped lightly. “A one-time thing.”

And then the four of them proved just how not-a-one-time-thing this actually was.


End file.
